Hikari Sentai Maskman: A New Awakening
by Blaze Productions
Summary: How would you like to be a Maskman? Fighting, meditating and trying to defend the world we love? Well, you might as well click the link and read. Chapter 1 up, finally!
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey, I have writer's block for Goranger, so I decided to write this reawakening, so I hope you love this prologue, and I hope you submit a character.

**Hikari Sentai Maskman © 1987-1988 by Toei Corp.**

For the people that have never heard of the eleventh sentai, here's what happened. Everything starts with Commander Sugata, a scientist and sage who excels in mental reinforcements and is a master of every martial art. He discovered the existence of the Royal Underground Empire Tube, a malignant force that desires to dominate the land, located underground Japan. In the beginning, the Tube was centered in the Pacific. However, when Zeba assumed the throne, they began planning to conquer the world. Their goal was to turn the world into a cold and shady planet, suitable for their living conditions. In order to stand against them and thwart their plans, Sugata recruited five young people, each one specialized in a style of martial arts, and taught them in the ways of the mystical aura power energy. There names were Takeru, Kenta, Akira, Hakeru and Momoko, and they all took down the empire.

Suppose, in 1987, there were different people who specialized in these martial arts. Suppose you were one of them?

**Name: Satoshi**

**Age: 24**

**Ranger Designation: Red Mask**

**Description: Black hair, greenish-brownish eyes, medium build**

**Attire: Wears a red suit with a black t-shirt underneath with black jeans. **

**Personality: Due to the loss of his girlfriend, he became serious and wants to find her, not to mention trying to destroy Zeba and the Underground Empire. **

**Here's what I need:**

**  
Name:**

**Age:**

**Ranger Designation: (Black, Blue for guys, Yellow and Pink for girls)**

**Attire:**

**Personality:**

**Doggler Monsters:**

**Name:**

**Description: **

**Next Chapter:**

**Episode 1- The Beautiful Runaway **


	2. The Mysterious Runaway

A/N: Hi, sorry I forgot to update, with another fic that's almost finished, I am eager to get that one done, and I keep forgetting

A/N: Hi, sorry I forgot to update, with another fic that's almost finished, I am eager to get that one done, and I keep forgetting. I am guessing every time I try to update this, it's either when I want to update this, I have to do something or I forget. So, anyway, I would've had an opening theme, but the person that I obtained the lyrics closed his account, I assume.

Also, just letting you know that the Megazord/Robot for this series will appear next episode. But, the components appear in this episode.

**Episode 1: The Mysterious Runaway**

It was February 28, 1987. The day of destruction has occurred. It all started at the race track of Tokyo. The National Championship was today. It was Japan versus all of the other nations in this race. There, four people watched as their racer that represented Japan swung around another turn. Yes, that's right, they were his pit crew. Two girls were watching from the sidelines. One of them wore a yellow jumpsuit with the words, "Sugata Racing" on the back with curly black hair tied up into a pony tail with brown chocolate eyes. The girl next to her was sitting on tires watching their favorite racer and friend go around for another lap. She wore a pink jumpsuit with black hair down her shoulders with brown eyes. There were also two guys watching this event as they saw their racer pass another person, causing him to come in second. The guy wore a blue jumpsuit and had short black hair with brown eyes and he was somewhat shorter than the others, but taller than a midget. And finally, another guy wore a black jumpsuit with spiky black hair, tanish skin and brown eyes watching this.

"Oh my," said the guy in black, "He's in second! He could win!" 

"Finally," said the girl in yellow, "It's definitely about time we actually won for a change. Isn't that right Cayden?" 

The guy in black nodded, "True."

"Huh?" asked the girl in pink.

"Well, Hayley, before you arrived, Kenta and I were Satoshi's pit crew. He would change the tires and the gas while I just washed the car," said the girl in yellow with a happy smile.

"That was because you never liked changing them, Sakura," said Kenta.

Hayley jumped down from her seat with a wet cloth and gave it to the driver who had black hair, brown eyes and wore a red uniform. He took the cloth from her and wiped off the sweat from the intense drive.

"Thanks," said Satoshi.

"Anytime," said Hayley.

The rangers finished up their car and Satoshi began to head out into the open where a girl on top was watching. She wore a violet shirt with a black skirt with red heels. She saw Satoshi's car and she began to run to the track. Why? Why would she run into something that is very dangerous? These cars go if not more than the speed limit on a highway, at least more than 100 miles per hour on the track itself.

But, she had a reason to get to the fearless leader. Somewhere underground below the surface was a black castle in a red background. It was known as the Dark Underground Empire. Underground, a man wearing heavily metallic armor with red eyes and wore a black cloak in the armor got up from his throne as he called everyone to his assembly. His name was Earth Emperor Zehba. He wanted to destroy the surface world and make the world dark like where they were now. There were two other people coming up toward him bowing to him.

There was a woman that was raised as a man. She wore black armor and gold boots. She carried a huge sword and she wore a helmet. Her name was Prince Igam.

The next person was wearing a pink and black jumpsuit and she wore a helmet. She had gloves that were blue. She turned to bow to Zehba. Her name was Princess Ial.

Next was a person wearing silver armor and carried a sword. He was known to all as Commander Baraba Buff, swordsman of the Bugal Tribe.

Finally, a red-skinned ninja appeared with his head down. His name was known to all as… Earth Imperior Ninja Oyobur.

And finally, a monster that was very old that noticed what was going on with all. He was also known as the monster maker for the Underground Empire. His name was Anagamas.

"Where's your twin?" asked Zehba.

"Who? She's here, unless you were talking about Mio," said Igam.

"Mio, you idiot!" said Zehba.

"I do not know. But, from what I heard she got shoes from three weeks ago. I think she's been talking to a human," said Igam.

"Maybe, she's been out a lot," said Ial, "Because think about it, she said she fell in love with a human. A human that I sense with great aura!" 

"Aura?" asked Zehba, "We need to destroy Earth now. As for Mio's punishment, she will be imprisoned in ice."

"When will that be?" asked Baraba.

"Today," said Zehba, "Prepare to attack the planet!"

Satoshi was coming around the bend at the race track. Mio quickly was running out of the stands to the grass area to notice Satoshi's car coming around. Satoshi noticed her in the middle of the road.

"Oh crap!" yelled Satoshi.

He pulled over and hit the wall, while the other races went passed him. Out in the pit crew, Kenta was on top of Cayden with binoculars and gasped, "What the hell? Why was Mio out in the middle of the road?" 

Hayley looked at Sakura and Cayden, "Mio?" 

"Oh, Satoshi's girlfriend, and they met each other since 1986," said Sakura.

"1986? Oh, yeah I came here on January 16, 1987! Ha! That was when Flashman was protecting the planet," said Hayley.

Suddenly, Satoshi began to have memories. When he was recruited to be Red Mask, he was speeding up to notice a girl. He stopped in his tracks and the girl flipped over the car. Satoshi then noticed she wasn't wearing shoes. She smiled awkwardly and Satoshi began to kiss her, and they have been together ever since. Then, he was thinking of marrying her. But, his train of thought broke when Mio shook him, "You got to protect me!" 

"What's going on?" asked Satoshi.

Mio grabbed Satoshi into the woods. Kenta was looking at this, "What's going on?"

Suddenly, beeping occurred. Cayden turned to notice the black brace with the number 5 on it with purple on either side.

"Maskman, report to Sugata Racing immediately. It's urgent." 

"Maskman?" asked Hayley.

"Come with us," said Sakura.

"But, Commander Sugata will kill us if we invite her," said Kenta.

Suddenly, Cayden was bowing his head down with his hands made as a fist. He began to see pink flames of light come out of Hayley. Cayden opened his eyes, "We got to tell Sugata. We have a fifth ranger!"

"You mean?" asked Hayley.

"Come on," said Cayden.

The rangers got on the motorcycles that were black, blue and yellow. Hayley got on Cayden's since she didn't have one. They were racing across to the tower. In the meantime, Satoshi was on the red motorcycle with Mio on his back, gripping his tight stomach as he was speeding up. Suddenly, he noticed that Mio wasn't kidding.

"You know how you said that the Underground Empire was attacking?" asked Satoshi.

"Yeah?" asked Mio.

"I sometimes hate it when you're right!" said Satoshi.

Red and black fighters known as Angramon Fighters came flying down shooting red beams. An explosion occurred, causing Satoshi and Mio to fly off the motorcycle and land in a ditch. More came up and exploded all over. Suddenly, Prince Igam appeared.

"Igam!" yelled Mio.

Satoshi looked at her, then him. He noticed people in black spandex with white web-like stuff around them.

"Hand over Mio. She violated a direct order from the Underground Empire. Mio, this man contains the power of light!" said Igam.

"I know Igam. And I would rather be with him than you," said Mio.

"Angler Soldiers, kill them!" said Igam.

Satoshi rolled over and kicked one of them in the chest with brute force. He punched the other one and used a spinning hook kick on one of them with quick motions. Mio watched this as he took things to the matter. Prince Igam was running with another squad, "While they fight, we can head over and attack the city on foot!"

When the Angler Soldiers were defeated, the red and black planes shot the couple, making them fall into a ditch, which was underground.

Satoshi brushed off his suit and grabbed Mio, "Are you okay?" 

"Yes," said Mio.

The underground cavern was dark and black. As they began to find their way out, Satoshi felt rumbling of an earthquake. A green whip appeared from no where as Mio was captured. Satoshi grabbed her hand as she was falling down.

"Satoshi!" yelled Mio, "Help!"

"I'm trying, Mio. I'm trying!"

Suddenly, a purple beam struck Satoshi as Mio fell with the vine down the cavern. Satoshi was knocked unconscious.

In the meantime, the rangers were at Sugata Tower. A man came out wearing a green suit and he was in his later 40s. Two secretaries were working next to him on either side. The command center was white with tapestry showing the power of light and dark, screens on both side and a meditation table in the middle.

"Hello," said Commander Sugata, pointing to Hayley, "Why are you here?" 

"Sir, Hayley has the power of light like the four of us!" said Cayden.

"Who's the fourth?" asked Hayley.

"Satoshi," said Sakura.

Sugata then began to meditate. A green beam struck Hayley. Suddenly, Hayley began to feel pink flames come out of her body. Sugata nodded, "This girl is now an official Maskman. Now, there are five." 

He gave the Masking Brace and put it on Hayley's left wrist, "Welcome."

"Maskman?" asked Hayley.

"Yes, Hikari Sentai Maskman!" said Sugata.

Suddenly, the alarm appeared. The rangers noticed the Angramon Fighters flying through the air, destroying other people.

"In order to transform, the four of you must yell 'Aura Mask!' Then, you will go through a light barrier where your spandex suits will appear!" said Sugata.

"Right!" said Kenta, "Maskman, let's go!"

"Okay," said the rangers.

"AURA MASK!" they yelled.

They suddenly felt themselves levitate. They all began to glow in black, blue, yellow and pink. A white barrier of light shown down in the front of them as they changed into their shiny suits.

Cayden was the first person to jump down. He wore a black suit with a white pentagon from the chest and it wrapped around the back with a black 5 on the front. He had a silver belt and had white arms with white gloves with a black stripe on each one. He also had black boots with white stripes. His helmet was black with a white stripe around the visor and had a black screen that went from the top of his forehead down next to his visor.

"Black Mask!"

Kenta was next. He wore the blue version of Cayden's uniform. His helmet was blue with a diamond screen and he had a sharp-edged visor instead.

"Blue Mask!"

Sakura landed on the ground with her new suit. It was the yellow version of what the other guys wore. She wore a silver lining skirt that was yellow above the lining. Her helmet had a black circle and her visor was below it.

"Yellow Mask!"

Finally, Hayley jumped down. She wore the pink version of what Sakura wore and she had an oval screen above her visor.

"Pink Mask!"

"In order to defeat the Angragon Fighters, you may need your mecha. We are actually the first sentai to have five mecha, which is inside the Turbo Ranger. Go now!" said Sugata.

"Let's go!" said Cayden.

"Right," said the others.

The new Maskman were running to the waterfall to notice a huge white car with red stripes, blue bottom and a huge top with the number '5' on the front that said, 'Turbo Ranger'. The rangers got into the cockpit. The systems showed five rectangles on the top, pink, yellow, blue, black and red. Kenta and Hayley sat on one side while Sakura sat in the middle, leaving Cayden to sit in the front, "Turbo Ranger, Launch!"

The Turbo Ranger's doors opened. The rocket engines began to burst as they flew through the waterfall and floated toward the city desert. Prince Igam gasped as he saw the Turbo Ranger land in a distant area, away from them.

"Quickly, to the mecha," said Cayden, "Hayley, follow Sakura. Your mecha and hers are in the same area." 

The rangers entered the mecha. The Turbo Ranger side doors opened to reveal a platform. One was a gyro with pink blades and one was a jet with yellow wings that connected to the main part. Sakura pressed a couple of buttons and pressed the intercom, "Okay, I'm ready!"

"Go!" said Cayden.

"Masky Jet, launch!" yelled Sakura.

The jet propulsion activated as she was launched in the air and heading into the sky, then the camera turned to Hayley.

"I guess it's my turn," said Hayley, "Masky Gyro, launch!"

The Masky Gyro's blades began to spin as she was flying out of the Turbo Ranger, following Sakura's flight pattern. The front of the Turbo Ranger opened to reveal a blue tank. Kenta sat in his spot and pressed the button.

"Masky Tank, launch!" yelled Kenta.

Then the doors opened a little wider to notice a black drill like machine. Cayden pressed the button to activate it, "Masky Drill, launch!"

All four mecha were all heading toward the fighters. The Masky Jet was flying through them back and forth. She launched two torpedoes at the fighters and they both blew up and crashed on the ground. She spun around as she shot them again, causing them to explode into a million pieces. More came up below her as she launched a bomb below, causing a multi-fighter explosion.

Hayley was working with the controls very quickly. A pink laser came out of the Gyro causing more fighters to crash and burn. She smiled as she then suddenly saw a huge quarry that was narrow. The blades turned to two as she went through and back out and over. She shot more of them as they landed on the ground.

Next was Kenta, he launched machine guns and rockets to blow up Igam's Angler Soldiers. However, more came and a huge rocket occurred blowing up the fighters.

The mecha landed around Igam's army as the rangers jumped out of their mecha.

"And who are you?" asked Igam.

"Blue Mask!" yelled Kenta.

"Yellow Mask!" yelled Sakura.

"Pink Mask!" yelled Hayley.

"Black Mask!" yelled Cayden.

"Impossible," said Igam.

An electron burst caused them to fall on the dirt. Hayley got up with the others.

"Do you want- OW!" yelled Igam.

Suddenly, an electric beam came from the sky to notice a red fighter airplane coming through the skies.

"Satoshi!" said Cayden.

He landed on the ground and Satoshi jumped out. He had the red version of the suit like the other guys and he had a 'v' black screen on top of his visor.

"Red Mask!" yelled Satoshi.

He jumped up to notice Hayley under the helmet, with a smile. Satoshi turned to notice Igam and the others, "Prince Igam of the Underground Empire! Your attack on Earth will fail against the five of us! We will prevail! Hikari Sentai," said Satoshi.

"MASKMAN!"

A beam of light appeared behind them.

"Angler Soldiers, kill them!" said Prince Igam.

Angler Soldiers came from all angles of the place. Satoshi jumped up with the others.

"Laser Magnum!"

Crimson lasers came out, shooting them and eliminating them. Cayden was too quick on his feet and began to shoot with his laser magnum. He jumped from the cliff and landed on the dirt. He kicked the Angler Soldier and threw the other one over his shoulder. Kenta began to kick butt with his Masky Tonfas and he made quick work of the Angler Soldiers.

Hayley and Sakura were fighting hand in hand with combat styles. Hayley jumped over the ridge. She kicked one of the Angler Soldiers and took out her Laser Magnum and put it into sword mode. However, more kept coming toward them in quick motion.

"Allow me," said Sakura.

"Be my guest," said Hayley.

"Masky Rotor!" yelled Sakura.

A yellow mine hit the ground. A huge explosion caused the Angler Soldiers to fall and be destroyed.

The rangers all landed around Satoshi and Igam was not ready to go down.

"Aura Buster!" yelled Satoshi.

A bazooka appeared between the five and an energy beam came from the cannon.

"Fire!" yelled the rangers.

A huge white beam came out, but however Igam disappeared as the Angler Soldiers were destroyed.

In the meantime, Kenta was throwing an apple in the air when they got back from the Turbo Ranger.

"That was magnificent," said Kenta.

"You must have enjoyed that," said Cayden, "Finally, we're fighting."

"Even though I'm new, I'll get use to the pink spandex," said Hayley, smiling.

"That's great," said Sakura.

"Yeah," said Satoshi, entering the main room.

There, they all stopped. They saw Sugata sitting Indian style, floating in the sky. A green pyramid appeared around him. Winds began to blow around the Maskman.

_What is Sugata doing? The Maskmen have aura power, but are they unable to unleash it's massive strength? Find out on Hikari Sentai Maskman!  
_

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Next Episode…**_

_**Satoshi's head gets crammed of thoughts, thinking about Mio. However, when a monster comes and grows huge, the Maskmen have to combine as one. Can they? Find out!  
**_

**Episode 2- Fight! Great Five!**

A/N: Sorry for the long delay…


End file.
